


Discipline

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BDSM elements, Caning, Danti - Freeform, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Anti crosses a line, and Dark attempts to teach him a lesson.(Listen, ever since Mark said that line about 'disciplining bad boys' in the Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye bloopers, this fic was just waiting to happen. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> With regards to the tags/warnings, the caning is the main 'punishment' involved and a lot of the other stuff is relatively minor or just comes up breifly. There's also small mentions of knives (obviously, Anti is in the fic and that knife is almost as much a part of him as the rest of his body, lol) and guns, if that worries anyone.
> 
> Crossposted: <https://alessahowell.tumblr.com/post/170019567792/discipline-darkiplier-x-antisepticeye>

Dark was _pissed_.

Anti didn’t particularly know why – really, Dark got pissed about a lot of things. For supposedly being the controlled, collected one of them, he sure had a lot of anger issues. Anti found that fucking hilarious.

He knew Dark was searching for him. He didn’t care. Let the stuck-up prick come at him; Anti could use some entertainment. The last couple of people he’d killed had been so boring, barely a hint of fight in them. Sure, they’d screamed prettily, and they always bled, but it was just too easy.

Stupid little puppets. Anti had never hidden his true colours – not like some _other_ dickfaces he could name – but they still followed him blindly. At least until he told them to do something they found ‘distasteful’, and then acted all surprised when Anti punished them for their disobedience. Honestly.

Maybe he’d just had a bad run. There were certainly some utterly delectable, twisted humans among his followers, and then the others who had the spine to truly resist him. Those were always the most fun to break.

But none of them ever compared to the thrill of messing with another demon.

Anti’s lips twitched into a wide grin. He leaned against the wall and waited; Dark better not leave him hanging. He wouldn’t. Anti could feel Dark’s presence bearing down like a freight train, and the anticipation of another little showdown was electric.

Dark didn’t even touch the door. The thing blew straight off its hinges, buckling beneath the crackling energy of Dark’s furious aura, and Dark strode into the room with all the enormity of an oncoming hurricane.

Anti picked his teeth with the tip of his knife, zero fucks to give. His only acknowledgement of Dark’s arrival was the fact his smile split even wider.

“You insolent _brat_ ,” Dark boomed, the layers of his deep voice echoing dramatically in the small chamber. It wasn’t so much of a habitable area; more like a combination of prison cell and interrogation room. There was still dried blood on the floor from the last occupant Anti had been playing with.

“Nice to see ya too,” Anti replied, voice practically dripping with sarcasm. “What’s the problem, run out of eyeliner?”

Dark looked like he’d sucked on a lemon or something. Prick sure had a stick up his ass. His split auras distorted and writhed behind him, betraying the fury he was barely holding contained.

“I can’t tell if you’re intending to interfere on purpose, or you’re truly that _stupid_ ,” Dark said acidly.

Anti pushed himself off the wall, huffing a short breath like half a laugh. He didn’t appreciate being called stupid. “Maybe I just do whatever the fuck I want, ‘cause I don’t answer to assholes like you?”

“One of those so-called ‘puppets’ you disposed of belonged to _me_ , and I had use for them. There were plans in motion that you disrupted with your utter disregard for _anything_.”

Huh. So that’s what this was about. Anti shrugged. “I dunno, I murder a lot of people,” he said, shit-eating grin firmly in place. Truth be told, that had been entirely unintentional, but Anti was thrilled to discover he’d managed to fuck up some scheme of Dark’s at the same time as having his own fun.

Dark took a deep breath, rolling his neck. His shell pieced itself back together, for at least a moment. “I have been extremely generous with my tolerance of you, Anti,” he said, tone icy. “But you have crossed a line in interfering with my business.”

“Aw. I’m playing the world’s smallest violin for ya,” Anti said without a hint of remorse.

“You are insufferable. You are crude, violent, and mindless.”

Anti rolled his eyes so hard they could’ve practically glitched out of his head. “And you’re a control freak with a stick up your ass, I ain’t thrilled by your existence either. Ya want a knife up there too? Happy to oblige on that one.”

“It is high time that somebody taught an upstart like you some manners.”

“Ha! That’s cute. Manners are for people too fuckin’ pathetic to slash a knife across their enemy’s throat.”

Dark strode towards Anti, lips curled up into a sneer, his very presence crackling rage. And, okay, maybe that was a little intense – Dark was a pretty powerful demon, Anti would give him that. Still.

“I have been educated in certain ways to discipline bad boys.”

On the one hand, Dark looked serious as hell, and even Anti had to begrudgingly admit it was kind of intimidating. Couldn’t even say why, it was just the sheer _power_ he radiated. On the other hand…

Anti cackled. “What godawful porno did ya steal that line from?”

Dark’s shell cracked; the whole world distorted into a screaming, writhing mess, red and blue staining the warped remains of the room like poison. That was enough of a display of threat.

Anti lunged, knife and teeth bared, but Dark was just as quick. They stopped with barely a metre between them, the gun Dark had drawn aimed squarely at Anti’s forehead.

Anti considered the position for a moment. He’d never had his brains blown out before. He was pretty damn impossible to kill – so was Dark, unfortunately – but a bullet point-blank to the head was a new one. Who knew how that would go.

Besides, if there was one thing he loved just as much as the attention it earned him, it was fucking with people.

He grinned as he leaned forward, letting the cold metal of the barrel press against his face. Let it slide down his cheek, across his lips, and then Anti curled his tongue around it and sucked the end into his mouth.

“You are _disgusting,_ ” Dark spat, yanking the gun back.

Anti laughed gleefully, the sound of it glitching and echoing in the hollow space. “Says the fucker threatening to ‘discipline bad boys’,” he said, an almost manic grin splitting his face. “The hell does that entail? Tell me, I’m fuckin’ _intrigued_.”

He figured he might as well call Dark’s bluff. Either it’d leave Dark floundering, or if he was serious… hah. Well, if that didn’t just have some fascinating potential in itself. This game could be almost as fun as toying with his puppets. With Dark the risk was so much greater, but so was the payoff.

Dark didn’t even bother to reply, temper frayed and patience snapping. His hand shot out like lightning, gripping Anti around the neck. His fingernails dug viciously into the gash across Anti’s throat, and Anti groaned. Even he wasn’t sure if the sound was pain or something more sexual.

“You gonna hurt me?” Anti goaded, grin not fading in the slightest. “Teach me a lesson?”

He could push just as far as Dark. Let the prick rage, break all his fucking control. Yeah. _Yeah_. Now _that_ was what Anti wanted to see. Dark absolutely undone, that pretty, pristine façade shattered into a complete wreck.

Dark’s grip tightened, until Anti was practically choking. The feeling was heady.

“I should have known a filthy little freak like you would actually be into this,” Dark said, disgusted.

“Ah— _hah_. Like you’re not a sadistic fuckin’ bastard?” It was a little hard to speak with Dark’s hand wrapped around his throat, Anti’s voice glitching even more violently than normal, but he wasn’t about to let a little thing like that stop him. “S’this what you do with _your_ little toys? Make ‘em beg for you, call you master? Figures you’d get off on that sort of bullshit.”

“You have no right to speak to me,” Dark said coldly.

Anti cackled. “You really can’t stand not being in control of every little thing, can ya? Seems pretty damn insecure if you ask me. You overcompensating for something or what?”

Dark wrenched Anti’s knife from his grip, flipping it and pressing the sharp tip into the soft flesh beneath Anti’s jaw hard enough that it immediately drew blood. Dark’s voice was like acid. “Perhaps a taste of your own medicine would benefit you.”

Anti hissed, cock twitching in his trousers. Fine. He had a thing about the knife. And normally he preferred to be on the other side of it, but damned if he wasn’t equally as _interested_ in this way round too. No, much more so – when he used the knife on others, it was about the pure fun of it, the entertainment. Not really a sex thing. He didn’t give a shit about the puppets like that. But this…

“Mmm, that’s kinda hot,” Anti said. The moan was exaggerated, but not entirely fabricated.

Dark’s expression twitched. “You have no idea how much I would give just to get you to shut up.”

“Go on, then _. Make me_.”

Auras trembling and eyes black with fury, Dark threw Anti halfway across the room, slamming him against the concrete wall with a sickening crunch. Anti’s breath rushed out in a groan, hissing between his teeth. But the feral smile was back on his face almost immediately.

Well, this was a _fun_ position. Dark holding Anti pinned against the wall with his bodyweight, that hand back around Anti’s throat and a thigh between Anti’s legs. The pressure there was doing nothing to hide Anti’s growing interest in the situation, and he knew Dark had to be able to feel it.

Good. Let the fucker know that he couldn’t hurt him that easily; Anti would only enjoy whatever Dark did.

It seemed Dark had discarded both the gun and the knife in favour of doing this by hand. Not that the presence of either weapon would have dissuaded Anti much, but without them he had zero hesitation in seizing a handful of Dark’s hair and yanking him forcibly into a vicious kiss.

It wasn’t even so much a kiss as an outright assault; just another facet of their constant fighting. It was pure aggression and loathing, bruising in its intensity.

Anti had expected Dark to pull away, disgusted again by Anti’s behaviour; he hadn’t expected him to meet the kiss with equal force. Apparently Dark was well versed in dominating people with kisses – or attempting to, in this case, ‘cause Anti wasn’t giving any ground, but _fuck_. It was rough and messy and hateful, and it was damn hot.

Anti moaned, and he heard the low rumble of an answering sound from Dark. Dark’s tongue was practically fucking Anti’s mouth, and Anti took Dark’s lip between his teeth and bit down hard enough to taste blood.

He wanted to make Dark lose control. Sure, Dark tried to look all suave and sexy in his tailored suit and carefully flicked hair, but he’d look even better with that suit all rumpled and hanging off him, hair a dishevelled mess. So Anti slid his hands beneath Dark’s jacket, shoving it off his shoulders, and hooked his fingers into Dark’s tie.

Dark growled, but didn’t stop Anti. Instead he slid a hand beneath Anti’s tight black T-shirt, gripping Anti’s hip hard enough for his fingernails to dig vivid red crescents into the skin there, letting go of Anti’s throat to reach up and pull on the demon’s green hair with his other hand. He yanked Anti’s head back, and this time it was his teeth that pressed against the jagged gash on Anti’s throat.

Anti swore, hips jerking instinctively as heat flooded through him. Dark was biting and tonguing at the sensitive wound, and it was _gross_. Anti loved it.

By the time he shoved Anti away, Dark’s tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt almost entirely unbuttoned. The final straw had been when Anti’s gleefully wandering hands had reached for Dark’s suit trousers, rubbing against the hardening bulge beneath.

“And _I’m_ the filthy one?” Anti crowed, delighted.

Dark’s lips twitched, expression hardening back into a cold sneer. He yanked on Anti’s arm, twisting it up around behind his back until Anti groaned from the painful strain on his shoulder. There wasn’t much in the way of furniture in the room; it really was more like a prison cell than anything else. A small cupboard, a chair, a bed that was nothing more than a metal frame and thin cot mattress. Good enough. Using the leverage from Anti’s arm, Dark shoved him face-first down onto the bed. Anti made a pleased noise.

“Since this is one of your… ‘playrooms’,” Dark said, rolling the word distastefully in his mouth, “tell me what sort of toys you have.”

“What, so you can use them against me?” Anti laughed derisively.

“As if you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

Anti grinned, baring his teeth. “Sorry to disappoint, but there ain’t much here. I can have all the fun I need with a knife.”

“Liar.” Dark’s eyes had already slid to the end of the bed where black loops of rope were still wrapped around the metal frame. Just like Anti to not even tidy up.

Dark reached for the ropes and unravelled enough for his purposes; he gripped each of Anti’s wrists in turn and bound them in a column tie before securing the rope to the side of the frame.

Anti didn’t even bother putting up a fight. It was fucking rope, if he wanted out he could snap it without a second thought. It was more amusing to see what Dark had planned, and more amusing to let him think he’d gained the upper hand only to do something to throw him off again.

Anti flexed his wrists, testing the knots. Pretty good work, and Dark had done that incredibly quickly and fluidly. Anti snorted a laugh. “Ooh, I think someone’s practiced this. You always tie people up?”

“You are the one with the ropes in your room.”

Anti shrugged. “Don’t use ‘em much. Only if people won’t stop fuckin’ _wriggling,_ ya know?”

That didn’t get any reply from Dark other than a tight, annoyed breath. Anti loved that. He didn’t even need to _do_ anything, just the fact he was still running his mouth and talking to Dark so conversationally pissed the other demon off. Dark hated when people didn’t take him seriously, and Anti was the antithesis of being serious about anything.

Anti twisted his head round to watch as Dark stalked across the room, clearly searching for something to use. Anti hadn’t actually been lying about not having much; the knife was his favourite toy by far, obviously, and he kept little else around for torture purposes other than a couple of things for restraining and gagging purposes if the puppets got too irritating. There were a few different types of blades in the cupboard, a scalpel, a box cutter, just in case he wanted to mix things up a little, but honestly, why make things any more complicated than that? He could do plenty of creative things with what he had.

Had to admit, though, he was _very_ curious about the sorts of things Dark kept around now.

Dark was getting more and more irritated as he turned up nothing. “You really are utterly useless,” he informed Anti.

“You really are uninventive as fuck if you can’t do anything without some kinda toy. I’m getting bored, here.”

Dark slammed the cupboard door closed, hard enough to make it splinter. He did have something in his hand; not what he’d been looking for, but oh yeah, Anti had forgotten there was lube shoved in the back of there for a just in case sort of situation.

So, Dark really was planning on fucking him, huh? Good. Anti was turned on now, and hate sex was always a fun time. The obvious drawback was that Dark was a huge dick. But on the positive side… well. Huge dick.

Anti cackled, amused by his own thoughts. He was interrupted by the sound of tearing metal.

“The fuck are you doin’?” Anti asked, irritated for once. He’d had a nice metal chair in the room to tie people to while he played with them, and Dark had just ripped the thing apart for no apparent reason. Was he just planning to destroy all of Anti’s shit? Yeesh.

Dark had one of the thin spokes that had made up the back of the chair in his hands, smoothing it back out after its abrupt removal. A metal pole, just longer than a forearm and hand, about the width of someone’s pinky finger. Dark rapped it against the palm of his hand like a cane, a smile on his face for the first time. A cold, malicious, thoroughly unnerving smile.

“Didn’t I already tell you that bad boys needed to be disciplined?”

A cane was exactly what the thing was meant to be, Anti realised, about a second before Dark struck him across the back of the thighs with it. Hard. And hard from a demon mean _hard._

“Fuckin’ _Jesus!!_ ” Anti gasped, pain flaring white-hot and making his stomach lurch. That was going to bruise like _shit_.

“Do I finally have your attention?” Dark asked icily.

Anti groaned. Partially from the pain, partially from anticipation. His fingers twitched, practically glitching with it.

“Whatever,” Anti said dismissively, despite the fact his voice was clearly a touch warped and strained. “Do your worst, edgelord.”

“You’re going to regret asking for that.”

Dark didn’t hit him again immediately. Instead, he shoved Anti’s top up, nails purposefully scratching deep red lines across Anti’s back as he did so. Then he reached beneath Anti to undo his jeans, pushing them down to his knees, gripping Anti’s hips and yanking him back so he was in a better position bent prettily over the bed, ass and thighs exposed.

“Ah, _shit._ ” Anti hissed with bitten-back pleasure as Dark’s hand wrapped around his freed cock. He was just being a fucking tease; Dark only gave him a few rough, tight pumps before letting go again. There was still that ‘discipline’ to deal with first.

One hand wrapped around the back of Anti’s neck, pinning him to the bed, while the other picked up the makeshift cane again. Dark brushed the metal against the side of Anti’s thigh, the only warning he gave before the next stroke fell firmly on Anti’s ass.

Yep. That fucking hurt. Anti groaned.

“S-so. This is your discipline schtick, huh?” It was a little trickier to talk when he kept being interrupted by the stinging bite of the metal cane, but Anti wasn’t going to quit. “You do this your disobedient pets too? I bet they – _ugh_ – bet they f-fuckin’ love that. Perverts, the lot of ‘em. Nngh!!”

“Stop. Fucking. _Talking_.”

Anti clenched his jaw, breath hissing out between grit teeth as Dark rewarded his attempts at conversation with a particularly hard strike. The last thing Anti wanted to do was actually obey Dark, because screw him, but _god_. Fucking bastard.

The pain was intense, but it only for the short moment of actual contact. Not unbearable, especially not for a demon. He’d slit the throat of his own host to take control and hardly batted an eyelid. The pain was a thrill more than anything else, and Anti moaned the next time Dark hit him.

He wasn’t completely hard, but his erection hadn’t softened any either.

“And no,” Dark said. “The pets who disobey get whipped.”

It took Anti a moment to remember that he’d been the one to bring that up during his rambling, but once he figured out what Dark was talking about he barked a laugh. “Cute.”

Apparently the no talking rule was still in effect, because that was enough to earn another strike from the cane. Anti yelped.

“Fuuuuck,” he hissed. “Right on top of a bruise you already left, ya dick?”

There was a heavy, icy silence. Anti could feel Dark’s aura flickering and writhing in agitation, licking against his skin like a phantom.

“I can’t tell if you are honestly this stupid, or if you are actively trying to infuriate me.”

Definitely infuriate. Anti laughed, the sound of it pained and a little breathless. “S’hardly my fault you’re so fucking easy to rile up. You just can’t stand that you can’t control me, ain’t that right? Your problem, not mine.”

The next strikes of the cane fell hard, five in quick succession at close to Dark’s full strength and that was finally enough to get Anti to shut up. Apart from the initial screams, at least.

Dark was panting heavily, either rage or exertion or both, Anti didn’t fucking know. He heard the clatter of metal as the cane fell to the floor. With a growl, Dark gripped Anti’s hair and yanked his head back, pressing in close enough that Anti could feel just how hard Dark was beneath his suit trousers. Dark’s other hand gripped Anti’s dick, squeezing, and Anti whimpered.

“Still hard after all that… you really are a filthy painslut.”

“Bite me,” Anti gasped. Not the most eloquent reply, but he was still reeling from that last round of caning. Because _fuck_. It hurt like hell, the bruised flesh still stinging and aching, and he was pretty sure there must’ve been barely an inch left of his ass and thighs that wasn’t covered in mottled purple-red lines.

That show of power though… that was pretty hot.

Dark let go of Anti’s hair, and Anti slumped back down against the bed with a shuddering groan. His hand moved to Anti’s ass instead - the touch was oddly soothing, given that Dark always tended to run a few degrees colder than any normal person, and the cold edge to his skin felt so damn good against the burning ache.  His fingers delved deeper, running over Anti’s hole, and fucking _finally_.

“Spread your legs for me,” Dark commanded.

For once, Anti obeyed without complaint. He wanted to get this show on the road.

The next time Dark’s fingers pressed against him, they were slick with the lube Dark had picked up earlier. He was hardly gentle about it, not when it was Anti, but he did Anti the favour of continuing to roughly stroke his cock as he began to stretch Anti open.

Anti gave a quiet moan and jerked his hips, thrusting shallowly into Dark’s hand while Dark worked two fingers inside Anti’s ass. Dark’s idea of prep was perfunctory at best, the bare minimum required to make what was coming passably pleasant. Good. Anti would’ve been fucking offended if Dark tried to treat him all nice now; it was more fun this way, anyway. Rough, the two of them blatantly just using each other.

“Come _on_ already,” Anti said impatiently, then made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a groan as Dark withdrew his fingers and struck Anti’s ass with the palm of his hand.

“You are in no position to be making demands.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Anti grinned with teeth bared as he spoke mockingly. “Did I not say it right? ‘Spank me harder, sir, fuck me, sir.’ S’that the bullshit that gets ya going?”

Apparently it was, even as clearly sarcastic as Anti was being. He could hear the sharp intake of breath that earned from Dark, and when Anti glanced back over his shoulder, Dark’s eyes glared piercingly back at him with pure lust.

Dark undid his trousers and pushed them down just far enough to get at Anti. He slicked his cock with lube, then gripped Anti’s hips.

“Ah, _shit_ ,” Anti breathed, feeling the blunt, thick head of Dark’s cock press against his hole. Bastard really was a huge prick in multiple senses of the phrase. Anti’s fingers clawed at the mattress, back arching as Dark sank his cock into him. Fuck. Dark had been generous with the lube, at least, but two fingers was nothing like the full thickness of another man’s dick. It didn’t _hurt_ ; Dark was apparently not that much of an asshole. But it stretched him out until it felt like he was gonna split apart, and Anti laughed deliriously through the delicious ache of it.

Dark only stopped when he was buried as deep as he could get, arching over Anti and panting heavily. He gave Anti a moment to get used to the sensation, before drawing back and thrusting in hard.

Anti gave a yell, eyes clenching shut as Dark slammed into him. He tried to push back, rise up onto his elbows for more leverage, but Dark shoved him back down and pinned Anti to the bed by the back of his neck. Pinned him down and pounded into him.

“Fuuuuck,” Anti groaned. The way Dark fucked him was rough, almost brutal, and that was exactly what he wanted.

Dark’s fingernails raked over Anti’s bruised, abused ass, making Anti hiss. “Look how much you get off on being used,” Dark said, taunting.

Anti grit his teeth, wanting to make some kind of biting reply, but the only sounds he could get out were moans and curse words. His hands clenched into fists, tugging involuntarily against the ropes keeping his wrists bound as sharp spikes of pleasure washed through him with every thrust.

“ _Dark—_ ”

“Such a good little bitch.”

Anti’s cock bucked. His erection rubbed against the side of the mattress with each thrust, staining it with precum, but the friction was more of a tease than anything else. He was so fucking turned on and desperate for more, harder, faster, and being stuck in this stupid prone position unable to do anything was starting to get annoying.

With a single tense and tug of his wrists, Anti snapped the ropes holding him down. Dark growled in annoyance as Anti threw his grip off, Dark’s cock sliding free. With a feral grin and more strength than his lean musculature betrayed, Anti grabbed the collar of Dark’s open shirt and switched their positions so that Dark was the one pinned down, on his back on the bed.

Dark’s auras cracked and raged, lips turned up in a snarl, and he gripped Anti’s wrists ready to break his hold.

Anti was quicker. He kicked one leg completely free of his jeans, giving him the freedom of movement to swing his leg over and straddle Dark’s hips. With a vicious smile, Anti’s hands wrapped around Dark’s throat, squeezing until he heard Dark let out a choked breath. He sank back down onto Dark’s hard length, and they both moaned at that.

“Who’s a fucking _bitch?_ ” Anti said.

Dark didn’t bother arguing the matter. They were both too caught up in it now, all heavy gasps and bitten-back groans and hands clawing each other as Anti rode Dark’s dick. Anti had far more control this way, and he very quickly found the right angle to make his eyes roll back in pleasure. He let go of Dark’s throat in favour of stroking his own cock while fucking himself on Dark’s.

But of course Dark, goddamn Dark being the freak he was, didn’t like Anti having even that much control. Taking advantage of Anti’s pleasured distraction, he sank his fingers like claws into Anti’s hips and flipped their positions again.

He had Anti on his back, Dark pinning Anti’s wrists down and the green-haired demon bent almost in half as Dark began pounding into him again.

Anti let out a litany of swear words, face flushed and eyes glazed and cock twitching. He had no leverage to retaliate with his wrists pinned, but he jerked his head up and dragged Dark into another antagonistic kiss instead.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue and heat, Dark rapidly taking over to fuck Anti’s mouth with his tongue at the same time as his cock slammed over and over and over into Anti’s ass. It was enough of a distraction that he loosened his hold on Anti’s wrists; Anti shook Dark’s grip off and wrapped his arms around Dark’s shoulders instead, clawing viciously at his back. That stupid shirt was still in the way. Anti let his human form start to slip, eyes blackening and fingers sharpening into claws, and then he ran _those_ down Dark’s back. Fabric and flesh both tore, and Dark hissed in pain.

Dark dug his fingers into the wound on Anti’s throat again in retaliation, and Anti howled. He couldn’t even tell what was pleasure or pain anymore; it just felt like pure heat, building until it was near unbearable.

Dark finally reached between them and gripped Anti’s leaking dick. He jerked Anti off with quick, rough strokes, matching the pace of Dark’s thick, hard cock ramming into him, and that was more than enough to push Anti over the edge.

Anti arched, body tensing and trembling, cock bucking as he shot thick strings of cum all over his own stomach. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned emphatically, pleasure flooding through every part of him.

Dark must have been equally as close, because just the way Anti looked coming undone, the way his hot, tight hole clenched around Dark’s dick, was enough to drag Dark down as well.

Anti laughed breathlessly between panting gasps, moaning as Dark eventually pulled his softened cock out. His body ached, but was limp with utter satisfaction at the same time.

“Mmm,” Anti purred. “See? Things are so much better when you take the stick out of your ass and have a little _fun_.”

Dark huffed. He was slowly trying to pull himself back together, do his trousers up and pull his ruined shirt back into place, but the fact of the matter was that he looked just as much of a mess as Anti. Thoroughly flushed and dishevelled, the very picture of someone who’d been very recently involved in an intense round of sex.

“I think you have far too much fun.”

Anti’s grin widened. “Yeah. Ya might wanna work on your whole ‘discipline’ thing. I mean. Was that supposed to _discourage_ me from doin’ shit?”

Dark’s jaw clenched. Maybe it wasn’t wise to push him so soon; Anti thought they’d had quite the moment there, and he was too busy basking in the afterglow to want to deal with Dark being all pissy again.

“You didn’t learn a thing, did you,” Dark asked flatly.

“Nope.”

Dark let out a heavy breath of annoyance, but even he seemed too sated to truly get angry again right then. “I hate you,” was all he said instead.

Anti leaned over and kissed Dark one last time, briefly but no less aggressive, biting down on Dark’s lower lip again. “I can’t stand you either,” Anti agreed as he broke away, thoroughly and spitefully amused. “Now get the fuck out of my room.”


End file.
